Candy is Dangerous
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Taruto is on sugar high, but this time he attacks Kisshu, who teleports to Ichigo's room by accident. Will she help him? Read and find out!


**Candy is Dangerous**

It was dinnertime on the Cyniclons' spaceship, and Taruto came into the kitchen, then asked, "Kisshu, what's for dinner?"

"I just told you two hours ago; we're having fish stew," Kisshu sighed. "And it's almost ready. Go tell Pai."

Taruto sighed and teleported out. He found Pai in his room- holding a Mew Lettuce plushy, and talking to it. "You are seriously disturbed," Taruto told Pai.

"And you are seriously DEAD," Pai said. "What did you want?"

"Dinner's almost ready," Taruto said, and teleported out.

Kisshu looked up as Taruto teleported back in, and asked, "Is he coming?"

"Beats me, he's out to get me because I caught him having a conversation with one of his plushies," Taruto said.

Kisshu burst out laughing. "He TALKS to those things!?" Kisshu laughed.

"The Mew Lettuce ones, anyways," Taruto said, snickering. "I knew he was creepy, but that's pretty disturbed."

Pai teleported in and asked, "What's for dinner?"

"Oh, so you're done talking with the plushy?" Taruto asked.

"I will ignore your inane comments until after dinner," Pai said.

"We're having fish stew, and it's ready," Kisshu said. "Come get it."

Pai and Taruto obeyed as Kisshu got himself some and sat down. "What's for dessert?" Taruto asked as he started eating.

"We're not having any," Kisshu said. "Besides, you're still banned from eating sugar for the next four days."

"WHAT!?" Taruto shrieked.

"You'll live," Pai and Kisshu said together.

"It's really for the best," Kisshu said calmly. "Pai and I manage, you can too. Fruit is sweet, you can have some peaches."

Taruto growled and finished his stew, then stormed off. Pai and Kisshu shrugged and continued eating. "I wonder if he realizes he's on dishes tonight…" Kisshu said thoughtfully.

Apparently not. Taruto was in his room, and due to his lack of dessert, he had decided to take out his emergency candy stash. This was about six huge bags of chocolate candy bars. He ate all the way through two of them and started on the third.

Pai and Kisshu, meanwhile, were getting irritated, because Taruto was ignoring all their calls to come do the dishes. "Let's go see what he's doing," Pai said.

They started to walk out of the kitchen, when they heard, "KISSHU, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

Both of them spun, and saw Taruto with his click-clack weapon out. "Are you on sugar high again?" Pai asked wearily.

"So what if I am? Kisshu's going down!" Taruto shouted.

"Why, exactly?" Kisshu asked. "Simply because you didn't get dessert? You're out of your mind." He lifted one arm, his hand palm out- and Taruto threw his weapon. Kisshu teleported, but the click-clack thing wrapped around his arm, and his teleport got messed up.

Therefore, he landed in Ichigo's room, just as the click-clack thing tightened around his arm. Unable to feel anything, now that his circulation was cut off, Kisshu didn't notice that his arm was broken.

Ichigo ran into the room five seconds later, and stopped dead. "Kisshu, what happened?" she asked.

"Taruto attacked me; and I can't get this thing off my arm," Kisshu said.

Ichigo came over and looked at it, then said, "I think this needs to be cut off." She took a pair of scissors off her desk, and carefully slid them under the cords. Then she cut through the cords, and Taruto's click-clack thing fell to the ground. Kisshu started to shake some feeling back into his arm, but stopped as a searing pain went through it. He cried out, clutching his arm.

Ichigo came over from putting the scissors away, and said, "Kisshu, let me see."

Kisshu carefully let go of his arm, and Ichigo gently took it in her hands, feeling the bone. "Your arm's broken, and it feels like there's two different spots where it's broken," she said. "And you're turning pale. I think you should sit down." She gently helped him over to her bed, and helped him sit down. "Can you call Pai?" she asked- just as teleportation sounded.

To both of their shock, it was Taruto, not Pai, and he still looked mad. Ichigo transformed, and said, "Taruto, if you don't calm down, I'll attack."

"As if you could!" Taruto shouted.

Ichigo was a bit worried as she moved in front of Kisshu. Suddenly she remembered something. She, Lettuce and Pudding could use telepathy with each other for some reason. Ichigo took on a defensive position as she shrieked telepathically, _PUDDING!_

_Ichigo-oneechan, what's wrong? _Pudding asked worriedly.

_Taruto's in my house, trying to kill Kisshu, and it looks like he's gone insane, _Ichigo said. _I need you over here, now!_

_Pudding is on her way, _Pudding said, and cut the connection.

Ichigo noticed Taruto hadn't attacked, but he was smirking, which worried her. "Why are you smirking at me?" she asked warily.

"Pai's tied up too, so he can't come help," Taruto said.

Ichigo just sighed and called telepathically, _Lettuce, go find Pai! Taruto tied him up on the ship; use the portal machine we stole!_

_On it, _Lettuce replied, and cut the connection.

Ichigo smirked at Taruto, and said, "You're underestimating me." She noticed Pudding in her tree, and flicked a finger in Taruto's direction. Taruto started laughing as Pudding leaped into the room, and pinned Taruto down.

"Ichigo-oneechan, he's on sugar high," Pudding said. "You know what to do?"

"Hai!" Ichigo said. "Keep holding him, I called Lettuce too." She turned and ran downstairs, opened the fridge in the kitchen, then grabbed a bottle of grapefruit juice that she, like Pudding, kept for emergencies. She ran back upstairs, noticing Kisshu was unconscious, and nodded to Pudding, who let Taruto go. "Taru-Taru! Soda time!" Ichigo called, holding out the bottle of grapefruit juice.

Taruto yanked it out of her hand, and opened it, then drank half the bottle in one gulp as Pai teleported in with Lettuce. Taruto blinked and looked around. "What happened?" he asked.

Pai looked confused, and Ichigo said, "You attacked Kisshu, and I called for help after he came here. Pai, Kisshu's left arm is broken in at least two places, you might want to check that out."

Pai immediately went over to Kisshu, and put a hand on his left arm. The others were silent until Pai said, "I did my best, but he won't be able to use his arm for at least a week. He needs to sleep off the healing."

"He can stay here," Ichigo said. She turned to Pudding and said, "After this little incident, I want you to stop giving Taruto candy. I know you both love it, but it's apparently hazardous to others if this keeps up."

Lettuce turned to Pai and said, "Go clean Taruto's room out of all the candy, we'll make sure he doesn't interfere."

"Understood," Pai said, and teleported out as Ichigo grabbed Taruto by the collar.

"We need to talk," she said. "What happened tonight was NOT okay, and I hope you realize that. If I hadn't cut that thing off Kisshu's arm, he might have lost the use of that arm."

"Taruto, Pudding knows you have problems with your siblings, but that doesn't make it okay to attack them," Pudding said. "And Ichigo-oneechan is right. Pudding is going to stop giving you candy, because she doesn't want a repeat of what happened tonight."

Taruto sighed, but didn't argue for once. Ichigo let him go, and noticed Kisshu was stirring. She went over and sat next to him, then asked, "Kisshu, how are you feeling?"

Kisshu looked up at her, and said, "My arm feels funny, is it still broken?"

"Pai said he did his best, but you won't be able to use it for a week," Ichigo said. "Just take it easy. You can stay here, if you want."

"I NEVER want to see Taruto again," Kisshu said.

"Then Taruto should probably take Pudding home now," Ichigo said, looking pointedly at Taruto, who got the message and teleported out with Pudding. Ichigo turned back to Kisshu and said, "We were lecturing him while Pai cleans all the candy out of his room. Pudding has agreed to stop giving him candy."

"About time," Kisshu said. "How'd you get him to calm down?"

"Pudding discovered that his sugar highs can be counteracted by drinking grapefruit juice," Ichigo said. "So she and I keep it on hand for emergencies. He doesn't know where Lettuce lives, so she doesn't need to."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kisshu asked.

"A little hard to do that in battle, with Mint and Zakuro there," Ichigo said.

"How did Lettuce and Pudding know to come here, much less bring Pai?" Kisshu asked.

"Lettuce, Pudding and I can communicate with telepathy," Ichigo said. "And Lettuce stole a portal machine from Ryou, so when Taruto told me he had tied up Pai, I called her and told her to go find him. And I called Pudding because I knew leaving you alone with Taruto mad at you would be dangerous, since your arm was pretty badly broken. She was able to hold Taruto down till I got the grapefruit juice."

"You're being nice," Kisshu commented.

"You must be slacking off on the stalking," Ichigo said. "Aoyama was cheating on me with two other girls, and I broke up with him, then told my friends, and he's going to be in the hospital till late next month. So you can't kill him till he comes out, sorry."

"Aww…" Kisshu said. "I guess I can't kill him now anyways, since I can't use my left arm. This is irritating, I won't be able to fight for a while."

"You can stay here as long as you want; I threw my pendant in a lake," Ichigo said. "Ryou can't spy on me anymore, and I can transform without it."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. "I don't want to be near Taruto for a while."

Pai teleported in before Ichigo could respond, and said, "Kisshu, I need to put your arm in a sling, I don't think it's going to heal very well otherwise."

Kisshu sighed, and sat up. Pai picked up the sling he had brought, and helped Kisshu put it on. "Are you coming back?" he asked.

"No, Ichigo's offered to let me stay here," Kisshu said. "I don't want to be near Taruto."

"Alright," Pai said. "I'll keep him away from you. And I cleaned out all the candy in his room."

"Good," Kisshu said. "I'm kind of tired."

"I'll take Lettuce home," Pai said. "Ichigo, take care of Kisshu."

"I will," Ichigo said. Pai nodded and teleported out with Lettuce.

"Koneko-chan, can we sleep together?" Kisshu asked.

"As long as you don't do anything weird," Ichigo said.

"Don't worry, I won't," Kisshu said.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed, I'll be back soon," Ichigo said.

"K," Kisshu said.

Ichigo went and got her pajamas on, and went back to find Kisshu looking sleepy. "K, scoot over," she said.

Kisshu obeyed, trying not to bump his arm, and Ichigo slid in next to him. She turned out the light and fell asleep, snuggling up to Kisshu.

Kisshu was a bit surprised, but he was tired, so he fell asleep without thinking about it too much.

Soon he and Ichigo were both sound asleep, cuddled up to each other.

**Another one-shot…. Review plz!**


End file.
